wiedzminfandomcom-20200214-history
Dyskusja:Zadanie:Incydent w Białym Sadzie/@comment-24200891-20171027195102/@comment-4676333-20171028214207
No tak, quest ssie i jest bez sensu bo śmierć moczymord jest niepotrzebna. Tak jak każde zabójstwo, które jest w prawie każdej grze. I w życiu. Bo wszystko co jest na świecie jest takie potrzebne i sensowne. Ogólnie to jestem dekadentem i uważam, że wszystko jest bez sensu i nic nie wnosi do egzystencji. Ale wracając do gry. Równie dobrze o każdym zadaniu oprócz ostatniego mogę powiedzieć, że jest bezsensownie i niepotrzebne, bo nie jest finałowym questem i można je wyciąć z gry, a ta się bez niego obejdzie. W sumie ostatnie questy też są niepotrzebne, bo można na je miejsce coś innego dać. I hej, so much zadanie, gdzie trzeba 4 razy wracać się na bagna i zbierać jakieś Sefiry po mapie bez szybkiej podróży. A nie, sorry, to nie W1 . To "zadanie", to nawet nie jest zadanie, a trwająca kilka sekund walka po cutscence w trakcie poszukiwania Yennefer. Te kilka sekund życia... zmarnowały mi życie i zdrowie psychiczne prawie tak bardzo jak czytanie osiemnasty raz komentarzy i wylewów o tym samym na wiedźmińskiej wiki. Żądam zwrotu pieniędzy. O hej, jak głupi prosty lud mógł mieć wonty do Geralta, uchodzącego w ich mniemaniu za parszywego odmieńca, mutanta, chędożyciela dziewek, który dopiero co od niechcenia ściął głowę jakiegoś osobnika i kilku jego znajomych. No i tak, bo wszyscy ludzie na całym świecie zawsze zachowują się 100% racjonalnie, robiąc wszystko w pełni przemyślanie i logicznie, jak w grze może dziać się coś "niepotrzebnego" >:/ O hej! Quest nie będący głównym, wstawiony jako easter egg ewidentnie dla beki nie ma nic do fabuły, no jak tak można. Może został wstawiony, bo ktoś w szkole robił coś na lekcjach polskiego i miał jakąś styczność z literaturą, dzięki czemu wyłapie nawiązanie... albo nie i będzie narzekał, że to nie ma sensu, tak też można. I naprawdę ludzie uważają szukanie w Novigradzie za... skomplikowane? Nie chcę obrażać niczyich predyspozycji umysłowych, no ale jeśli idzie się w czymś takim zgubić... to nie dziwię się, że nie robiło się nic na lekcjach polskiego w szkole ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ No i najlepiej to wywalić sidequesty, przez nie cierpi wątek główny. Bo to wcale nie tak, że za jedne i drugie w większości odpowiadają inni ludzie, więc gdyby nie robili poboczności, to i tak nie dotknęliby się nawet do fabuły. A wspominałem, że gry komputerowe... służą do grania? I nie każdy ma ochotę cisnąć samą fabułę, fabułę i fabułę, bo wtedy to mógłby same cutscenki obejrzeć, a woli... grać i się bawić? No ja przykładowo lubić robić takie znaki zapytania, ale tylko te z bandytami, bo fajnie mi się zabija ludzi, szczególnie jak kończyny im odlatują. I jak wklejeniu x mobków na dany obszar miało wpłynąć na fabułę, lel. Idąc takim tokiem rozumowania, to wywalić sensowną fizykę z gry, wywalić drzewko rozwoju, wywalić świat, bo jest za duży, wywalić w sumie wszystko, bo zamiast tego można było robić fabułę. Najlepiej to nie robić gry, tylko animowany film. I jeszcze... Caranthir bez problemu załatwiłby Geralta i Ciri, ale tego nie zrobił, bo...? Był osłabiony? Nie chciał? A nie, tylko nie był w stanie, okej. Nie było tematu :<